Saga złych smoków
pojawia się Smok z czarnego dymu, który odmawia spełnienia życzenia, dmucha w bohaterów dymem z cygara i zasysa smocze kule, które rozrzuca po całej Ziemi. Smoki kule znikają. Kaiōshini i Północny Kaiō mówią, że Ziemi grozi katastrofa, ponieważ ludzie zbyt często używali smoczych kul. Na neutralizację złej energii potrzeba 100 lat, bohaterowie używali ich za często, dlatego zła energia osiągnęła punkt krytyczny i zrodziły się złe smoki, w Korporacji Kapsuła pojawiają się Popo i Dende. Dai Kaiōshin obwinia o wszystko Bulmę, która stworzyła smoczy radar. Bulma zrzuca winę na Son Gokū, który leci odzyskać kule. Tymczasem Ziemię spowija zorza, smoki łączą się z Ziemią. Jeden wlatuje do wulkanu, drugi wpada w śnieg, trzeci łączy się z piorunem, czwarty łączy się z trąba powietrzną, piąty łączy się z gleba, szósty wpada do jeziora. Gokū orientuje się, że nie wie gdzie szukać. Odnajduje go Pan z Gillem, zmusza robocika, by powiedział, że che, by leciała z Gokū. Smok z jeziora zatruwa wodę i powoduje gnicie roślinności i budynku. Gill wyczuwa smoczą kulę, ale nie umie podać dokładnego miejsca. Widząc uciekających ludzi, Pan pyta ich co się stało. Kobieta mówi im, że z jeziora uciekł smok. Pan ratuje atakujących go mężczyzn przed kontratakiem smoka. Dziewczynka kopie smoka, któremu spada na nogę kawałek gruzu. Smok czuje silny ból. Pan walczy z Dwugwiazdkowym Smokiem, który prowokuje ją aluzjami do wzrostu i wyglądu. Początkowo dziewczynka bije smoka, nad którym ma przewagę, potem słabnie i zostaje pokonana dzięki trującej mgle odbierającej moc. Gokū chce jej pomóc, ale na niego również działa trująca mgła. Smok mówi im o swojej mocy polegającej na zatruciu jeziora i powietrza. Gill, na którego mgła nie działa bo jest robotem chce pomóc przyjaciołom i atakuje smoka, ale ten uderza go ogonem i strąca do jeziora. Smok wrzuca też Gokū i Pan. Gill zabiera ją do źródełka, z którego wybija czysta woda, która oczyszcza jej ciało z trucizny. Pan prosi o znalezienie Gokū, razem budzą go w źródełku, Pan każe strzelić dziadkowi do miejsca, z którego wybija źródełko. Czysta woda wyrzuca ich na powierzchnię. Pozbawieni trucizny atakują smoka Kamehame-Hamami. Po pokonaniu go odzyskują smoczą kulę. Podrzucają ją i wpada do jeziora. Gill wyciąga ją na powierzchnię, bo ani dziadek ani wnuczka nie chcą zanurkować. Gokū i Pan są mu wdzięczni. Środowisko się oczyszcza, ale Pan w przeciwieństwie do Gokū nie chce pić wody z rzeki. Dziewczynka chce szukać kul razem z Gillem, który wskazuje miejsce kolejnej smoczej kuli. Razem z Gokū docierają do miasta, gdzie chce kupić napój z automatu, ale atakuje ją elektryczna galareta. Para staruszków wyjaśnia im, że galareta pochłania elektryczność, starsza pani podaje Pan napój i ludzie odchodzą. Nadchodzi 5-gwiazdkowy smok. Pan i Son walczą z nim, a Gill ucieka. Smok sprawia, że elektryczna galareta poraża ich prądem. Gokū w postaci SSJ4 jest dla nie za silny, więc smok podłącza się do elektrowni wodnej, wiatrowej i węglowej oraz pobiera prąd ze wszystkich możliwych źródeł i rośnie. W tym stanie zamyka bohaterów w galarecie i poraża. Pan pierwsza traci przytomność, potem porażony pełnią mocy Gokū. Jednak zaczyna padać i deszcz powoduje spięcie, elektryczna galareta się rozpada, Gokū i Pan zostają uwolnieni. Smok podstępem przywabia Pan, mówiąc, że odda im kulę oraz atakuje ją, ale zostaje zniszczony przez Gokū. Pan dziękuje dziadkowi, a kula spada do jej rąk i odzyskuje dawny kolor. Gill wychodzi z ukrycia. Gill wychodzi z ukrycia. Następnie bohaterowie docierają do rybackie wioski, ale Gillowi kończy się energia. Na Pan spada ośmiornica i deszcz ryb oraz innych owoców morza, po które przychodzą mieszkańcy wioski. Bish prosi ojca, by nie pił alkoholu, a innych ludzi pyta co się stanie kiedy ryby w morzu się skończą. Ojciec rzuca w niego piersiówką. Gokū ratuje chłopca przed ojcem. Rybacy zabierają ryby i owoce morza, a Gokū piecze złapane przez siebie ryby. Bish opowiada Sonowi i Pan o księżniczce Oto, która zsyła im ryby i rannych mewach oraz chorych jaskółkach, chłopiec podejrzewa, że to wina smoka. Smok zsyła kolejne ryby, po które biegną rybacy. Bish ostrzega ojca. Smok atakuje ludzi. Gokū i Pan ratują dwóch rybaków, w tym ojca Bisha potem walczą ze smokiem. Gokū pyta o to, które życzenie obudziło smoka. Pan zawstydza życzenie w wyniku, którego smok powstał. Gokū i Pan walczą ze smokiem. Gokū kopiuje jego techniki, ale smok ma przewagę. Dziewczynka ratuje Bisha. Trzymana przez niego mewa atakuje smoka. Gdy smok pokonuje Gokū, mewa dziobie go w twarz. Pan atakuje go Kamehame-Hą, Son włącza się do akcji i pokonują smoka. Mieszkańcy wioski obiecują im, przestać pić i pracować. Pan zaprasza do siebie i obiecuje nauczyć go latać Bisha, który prosi ją by nauczyła się latać. Również mewy i jaskółki zdrowieją i odlatują. Gokū, Pan i Gill odlatują. Następnie leci z dziadkiem i Gillem nad pustynią, gdzie robot wykrył smoczą kulę. Pan leci z dziadkiem i Gillem nad pustynią, gdzie robot wykrył smoczą kulę. Bohaterowie lądują, ale nic tam nie ma, Gill wykrywa zbliżanie się kuli. Gokū słyszy jak nadchodzi 7-gwiazdkowy smok. Smok wywołuje trzęsienia ziemi. Gokū i Pan chcą z nim walczyć, ale smok ich ignoruje. Pan chce walczyć, Gokū szanuje wolę smoka. Na prośbę Pan stara się go rozwścieczyć. Smok jest zainteresowany tylko kopaniem tuneli, którym wywołuje trzęsienia ziemi. Pan atakuje go. Kiedy smok kieruje się w stronę miasta Gokū i Pan lecą tam. Pan chowa Gilla do plecaka, by polecieć szybciej, robot jest zbyt wolny. W mieście Pan ratuje staruszkę przed upadkiem globusa, która prosi ją od podrzucenie do domu, ale dziewczynka nie ma czasu. Gokū ratuje autobus z dziećmi przed upadkiem z mostu, ludzi z wieżowca przed jego wywróceniem. Pan wyciąga ludzi z uskoku, a Gokū zamyka uskok. Smok patrzy dlaczego jego działania nie poskutkowały. Kiedy idzie do miasta ludzie uciekają. Pan pyta go o życzenie, które go stworzyło. Powstał kiedy wskrzeszono zabitych w Turnieju Sztuk Walki. Smok atakuje Gokū i Pan na ziemi i w powietrzu. Jego ataki nie skutkują, dziadek i wnuczka stają mu na głowie. Smok atakują ich zabija kreta, którego ciało opanował. smocza kula wpada w ręce Pan i wciąga ją. Gokū chce ją wyciągnąć, ale udaje mu się tylko uratować plecak z Gillem w środku. Smok kradnie jej ciało i atakuje Gokū, który tylko ucieka nie chcąc zranić wnuczki. Pan woła z wnętrza smoka o pomoc. Smok zyskuje jej zdolności. Gokū unika ataków smoka nie chcąc zranić wnuczki. Dziewczynka komunikuje się z dziadkiem najpierw prosząc go o ratunek, potem by nie przejmował się nią i walczył. Smok niszczy miasto, ludzie uciekają i boją się. Gokū denerwuje ta sytuacja, Pan prosi o pokonanie smoka. Gokū zmienia się w SSJ4 i bije smoka, atakuje go Kamehame-Hą, ale nie zabija smoka bojąc się o Pan. W domu Gohan przynosi wodę dla Videl i razem rozmawiają o braku wody pitnej i o tym co dzieje się z Gokū i Pan. Gdy smok pokazuje Pan Gokū, ten czeka na dekoncentrację smoka, wtedy łapie ją za rękę i wyrywa ją z jego ciała. Smok okazuje się małym zwierzęciem, które by walczyć musi przejąc moc innych. Chce pochłonąć ptaka, ale Gokū zagradza mu drogę i bije go za ludzi i zniszczone miasta, potem zabija go za Pan. Po pokonaniu smoka, Son pokazuje jej kule i żartuje z niej strasząc ją. Pan odzyskuje przytomność i goni go, za nimi leci Gill. Pan, Gill i Gokū idą przez pustynię i docierają do opuszczonego miasta, gdzie Gill wykrył smoczą kulę. Dziewczynka martwi się zwiększoną aktywnością słoneczną. Gokū bagatelizuje sprawę. Pojawia się Czterogwiazdkowy Smok. Pan atakuje go, smok ogłusza ją jednym ciosem i odrzuca z miejsca walki. Gokū postanawia walczyć ze smokiem. Okazuje się, że ten powstał, kiedy Piccolo Daimaō odzyskał młodość. Sm ok nagrzewa się do temperatury 6000 stopni Celsjusza i podpala Gokū rękę. Saiyanin gasi ją w piasku. Smok unika ataków Gokū i atakuje go. Saiyanin ucieka do budynku, gdzie może tylko robić uniki. Potem atakuje smoka z kanałów, ale smok idzie tam za nim. Kiedy wychodzą do zbiornika Gokū zauważa soczewki, którymi smok podnosi temperaturę, oślepia go i atakuje. Smok pozbywa się pokrywającej jego ciało warstwy soczewek, Gokū zmienia się w SSJ4, który wytrzymuje 6000 stopni. Gill pilnuje nieprzytomnej Pan, atakuje ich Trójgwiazdkowy Smok, który zamraża wszystko i uszkadza Gilla. Gokū i Czterogwiazdkowy Smok kumulują energię, a Vegeta leci pomóc Gokū. Bulma pyta czy jest w stanie walczyć. Mężczyzna wraca ćwiczyć, podczas ćwiczeń przypomina sobie swoją pierwszą walkę z Gokū i niszczy urządzenie do ćwiczeń, potem przypomina sobie walkę Gokū z Freezerem i niszczy pokój grawitacyjnym. Pod prysznicem przypomina sobie opętanie przez Babidiego, zabicie ludzi na turnieju i walkę z Gokū, swoje poświęcenie w walce z Majin Bū i walkę Bū z Gokū. Vegeta idzie do pracowni Bulmy, która przed opuszczeniem Plant zdążyła zrobić kopię danych, na podstawie,których stworzyła generator fal Bruista. Żona wyjaśnia mężowi jak działają na Saiyan i pokazuje mu filmy przemiany Gokū w SSJ4. Vegeta zastanawia się dlaczego on się nie przemienił, Bulma mówi mu, że za mało ćwiczył, ale jej maszyna sobie z tym poradzi. Vegeta wspomina Babyego i zaczyna wierzyć, w to, że prześcignie Gokū, a Bulma cieszy się z małżeństwa z nim. Tymczasem Gokū i Smok zaczynają walczyć niszcząc okoliczne budynki. Smok jest szybszy od Gokū i wyprzedza każdy jego atak. Gokū wykorzystuje lustro, by zmylić przeciwnika i zachodzi go od tyłu. Nie atakuje jednak, ponieważ smok darował życie Pan. wojownicy wracają do walki. Trójgwiazdkowy Smok zamraża Gokū rękę i pokazuje mu ranną Pan oraz odebrane jej smocze kule. Gokū bierze ją na ręce, wtedy Sān Xīng Lóng ich atakuje ich. Smok zamraża drugą rękę Saiyanina, ale Gokū daje mu radę nogami, więc smok zamraża całe jego ciało, nawet ki nie jest w stanie roztopić lodu. Sān Xīng Lóng bije Sì Xīng Lóng i każe mu dobić Gokū, ale smok roztapia lód. Gokū drwi z lodowego smoka, który zdenerwowany zamraża wszystko wokół. Gokū walczy z nim i powala go, ale smok zasłania się Pan i atakuje Saiyanina. Son łapie rzuconą w niego wnuczkę i atakuje smoka. Smok zasłania się 4-gwiazdkowym Smokiem, ale Gokū pokonuje go. 3-Gwiazdkowy Smok błaga go o darowanie życia, jego brat przyłącza się do prośby. Gokū odpuszcza, ale smok oślepia go i bije. Gokū pokonuje go i dobija atakiem smoka i dostaje 3-gwiazdkową kulę. Gokū próbuje opłukać oczy wodą z hydrantu, ale to nic nie daje. Sì Xīng Lóng daje mu lekarstwo, ale Jednoogiwazdkowy Smok rani Sì Xīng Lónga i niszczy buteleczkę z kroplami do oczu. Smok atakuje Gokū. Sì Xīng Lóng osłania go i atak go zabija. 4-gwiazdkowa kula upada blisko ręki Gokū. 1-gwiazdkowy smok bije Saiyanina. Gokū może tylko uciekać. W wesołym miasteczku Gokū wykorzystuje słuch, by namierzyć smoka i atakuje go zwielokrotnioną Kamehame-Hą. Jednak smok odbija atak i rani Gokū. Pan, która odzyskuje przytomność i idzie do Gokū, widzi nieprzytomnego dziadka nabitego na rusztowanie. Dziewczynka woła na pomoc rodziców. Gokū traci przytomność i przemianę. Smok chce go dobić, więc rzuca nim na ostrze, które niszczy Ūb. Goten ratuje Gokū. Pojawiają się Gohan i Trunks oraz Pan, Mister Satan i Chichi i Videl. Synowie i Trunks oddają Gokū swoją ki, a Ūb powstrzymuje smoka, który przerywa ich krąg, atakując wolniejszych od niego wojowników. Kiedy chce ich zniszczyć, Gokū teleportuje wszystkich w miejsce, gdzie kontynuują transfer energii. Gokū odbiera im całą energię, a Ūb walczy ze smokiem, zostaje szybko pokonany, ale Gokū zmienia się w SSJ4 i walczy z nim, wyczuwając jego ki. Dzięki słuchowi Saiyanin łapie rzuconą w niego tarczę zegara i rzuca nią we smoka. Gokū dobija go Kamehame-Hą. Jego rodzina i przyjaciele gratulują mu i cieszą się. Pan zbiera smocze kule. Pierwsza ucieka ją przyciągnięta przez smoka. Smok przyciąga i zjada wszystkie smocze kule, które uwidaczniają się na jego piersi i brzuchu. Smok osiąga pełną moc oraz zyskuje moce pozostałych smoków. Smok uwalnia moc, którą poraża bliskich Gokū i w tym stanie walczy z Saiyaninem. Gokū ma przewagę, ale smok wykorzystuje moce pozostałych smoków i parzy Gokū w rękę, zamraża go, atakuje huraganem i prądem. Gokū upadając rani się w palec szkłem z rozbitych okien. Jednak odzyskuje wzrok, udając niewidomego atakuje smoka. Pan z rodziną obserwuje walkę. Gokū atakuje go atakiem smoka. Jego bliscy się cieszą. Na ziemię spada elektryczna galaretka, która przyjmuje postać smoka, który atakuje rodzinę i przyjaciół Gokū. Gokū chce użyć samobójczego ataku, ale zjawia się Vegeta, który prosi, go by poczekał. Przylatuje Bulma z generatorem fal Bruitsa, która strzela ich wiązką na Vegetę. Zmienia się on w wielką małpę. W tej formie niszczy okolicę i atakuję smoka. Gokū mówi do niego, Vegeta rozpoznaje go, zmienia się w SSJ, co skutkuje formą SSJ4, Gokū chce, by walczyli ze smokiem, ale Vegeta mówi, że nie mogą dać mu rady i proponuje fuzję. W tym czasie Chichi i Bulma kłócą się, który z ich mężów jest lepszy i biją starającego się je pogodzić Satana, kobiety są zgodne, że on jest najgorszy. Pan nie wie o co chodzi z fuzją i pyta Trunksa, który nie ma czasu jej wyjaśnić. Smok chce przeszkodzić Gokū i Vegecie, więc Goten, Trunks i Gohan atakują go. Smok daje im radę. Bulma strzela do niego ze swojego pojazdu, który smok niszczy. kobietę ratuję Gohan. Gokū i Vegeta scalają się. Powstaje Gogeta, który atakuje smoka. bije i kopie, a Jednogwiazdkowy Smok nie może nic zrobić. Ūb prosi Gohana o scalenie, ale ten każe mu najpierw wyleczyć zranioną przez smoka rękę. Gogeta żartuje z niego udając ataki. Smok atakuje go całą swoją negatywną energią. Goten zabiera Chichi, Trunks Bulmę, Gohan Videl i razem z Pan odlatują z miejsca uderzenia. Gogeta odbija jej, neutralizując jej moc i unieszkodliwiając negatywną energię otulającą Ziemię. Potem wyjaśnia smokowi ten proces i atakuje go. Udaje mu się wytrącić z niego 6 smoczych kul. Pan łapie czterogwiazdkową. Kiedy Gogeta ma zadać ostateczny cios jego fuzja się rozpada, okazuje się, że SSJ4 zabiera dużo mocy skracając czas jej trwania. Smok znowu pochłania smocze kule. Gokū udaje się złapać kulę swojego dziadka. Kaiōbito i Najstarszy Kaiōshin oglądają walkę w kryształowej kuli. Kaiōbito martwi się o Gokū, a Najstarszy myśli o gotowanym daniu i słuchaniu muzyki, twierdząc, że nie mogą Gokū pomóc. Goku i Vegeta kłócą się o to z czyjej winy fuzja się rozpadła. Smok odbiera Gokū kulę, ale Saiyanin odbiera mu ją i zjada. Dławi się, Vegeta martwi się o niego. Gokū przełyka kulę, razem walczą ze smokiem. Chcą się scalić, ale smok nie daje im szans. Goten chce im pomóc, ale Gohan uświadamia mu, że są dla smoka za słabi. W końcu używają techniki mylącej przeciwnika i próbują fuzji, która nie udaje się. Trunks wyjaśnia Pan, że to dlatego, iż Gokū stracił całą energię. Wojownicy próbują jeszcze raz, ale Gokū wraca do zwykłej postaci. Smok chce ich zaatakować. Saiyanie przybierają pozycje obronne. Na czole Gokū uwidacznia się czterogwiazdkowa kula. Ich rodziny i Ūb cały czas oglądają walkę. Wszyscy dziwią się, że na czole Gokū pojawiła się smocza kula. Gokū cieszy się z tego. kula opuszcza jego ciało i pojawia się Czterogwiazdkowy Smok, który odbija atak Jednogwiazdkowego Smoka. Sì Xīng Lóng chce sam walczyć z Gokū. Pozbawia przytomności Vegetę, który chce pomóc Gokū i atakuje Gokū. Trunks chce pomóc ojcu, który mówi mu, że smok kontroluje swoje ciosy. Razem z Gokū Czterogwiazdkowy Smok atakuje Yī Xīng Lónga. Smok obezwładnia przeciwnika i zamyka go w ognistym kręgu. Każdy atak może spowodować wybuch. Sì Xīng Lóng prowokuje Yī Xīng Lónga, który boi się zaatakować. W końcu sam atakuje, wtedy Yī Xīng Lóng przejmuje jego ciało. Następuje wybuch. Gokū myśli, że ocalał Czterogwiazdkowy Smok, ale okazuje się, że smocze kule wniknęły w jego ciało wraz z Jednogwiazdkowym Smokiem, który odzyskuje pełną moc. Vegeta traci poziom SSJ4, Bulma nie może nic zrobić, ponieważ generator fal Bruitsa został zniszczony. Najstarszy Kaiōshin mówi Kaiōbito, że jeśli nie pokonają złego smoka zginie cały wszechświat, zaczynając od Ziemi.Smok atakuje ich i chce zniszczyć Ziemię kulę energii. Vegeta chce ją odbić, ale powstrzymuje go Gokū, który sam odbija kulę. Smok poraża Ziemię negatywną energią. Zaczynają się burze niszczące miasta i tsunami topiące wybrzeża, Królewski Pałac zostaje spalony. Vegeta każe Bulmie i Trunksowi uciekać na inną planetę i przeżyć, sam leci walczyć ze smokiem. Trunks powierza Satana Pan i dołącza do ojca. Videl zabiera Bulmę. Gohan i Goten, który poprosił Ūba o zabranie z pola walki Chichi również lecą walczyć. Smok rani w ramię i poraża prądem Vegetę. Trunks ratuje ojca przed atakiem ki. Gokū zbiera energię na Genki-damę, prosi Kaiō o przekazanie do całego wszechświata prośby o energię. Podczas zbierania ki smok nieskutecznie go atakuje. Północny Kaiō prosi o to pozostałych Kaiō. Za ich pośrednictwem Gokū prosi o ki mieszkańców wszechświata. Mieszkańcy Nowej Namek, Lud, Imeggi, Kelbo i Mommasu oddają mu swoją ki. Pan widzi i rozpoznaje energię mieszkańców poszczególnych planet i rodziny Gokū i Vegety oraz Ūb zawracają. Kiedy energia jest zebrana Gokū atakuje smoka i zabija go. Gokū leży wśród smoczych kul, które odzyskały dawną formę, a jego rodzina i przyjaciele otaczają go. Nagle pojawia się Shén Lóng. Smok goi rany Gokū i Vegety. Gokū prosi go o ożywienie ludzi, którzy zginęli od czasu, kiedy otworzyły się wrota do piekieł i naprawił zniszczenia. Smok spełnia to ostatnie życzenie i prosi Gokū, by poleciał z nim. Gokū odlatuje, Bulma wspomina czasy, gdy go poznała. Pan znajduje jego ubranie, które Vegeta każe jej zabrać na pamiątkę. Trunks jej mówi, że ludzie muszą zatroszczyć się o Ziemię, zanim pojawią się smocze kule. Goten pociesza Chichi i zabiera ją do domu. Ūb wraca na Południowe Wyspy, Videl zaprasza Satana na rodzinny obiad u Chichi. Gokū leci nad domem Yamchy i miejscem ćwiczeń Tiānjīnfàn i Jiǎoziego. Prosi smoka, by wstąpili na Wyspę Muten Rōshiego, który czyta książkę, a Kurilín rozmawia z Morskim Żółwiem. Tymczasem Piccolo obezwładnia potwora, który chce opuścić piekło. Gokū odwiedza piekło i podaje rękę Piccolo, dziękując mu za wieloletnią pomoc. Gokū rozmawia z Kurilínem i wspominają dzieciństwo, razem udają walkę, Gokū daje mu się pokonać. Potem odlatuje, a kule wnikają w jego ciało. Mija kilkadziesiąt lat. Son Gokū Junior dostaje się do finału Turnieju Sztuk Walki. Pan ogląda turniej. Do finału wchodzi też Vegeta Junior, jego matka siada obok Pan. Chłopcy walczą na równym poziomie, obaj zmieniają się w SSJ. Pan i Pak dopingują Gokū. Kobieta opowiada mu o Gokū. Pan zauważa swojego dziadka, chce go odszukać, ale Gokū znika w tłumie. Następnie leci piosenka DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku i pokazane są najważniejsze sceny z DB, DBZ, DBGT. Postacie Kategoria:Sagi Kategoria:Dragon Ball GT Kategoria:Sagi Dragon Ball GT